happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unlucky Sisters
Unlucky Sisters is the 11th episode of Season 111 of HTFF. It also marks the return of The Treeless Sisters Plot The Treeless Sisters are seen happily walking alone with themselves at night. They nearly walking past the light pole. When light pole seems flashing up and on, Water Flower go to the flashing light pole to check it by herself, while Mira Fox and Beava watching her. Suddenly, the light pole darkened Water Flower herself. She then looks back at Mira Fox and Beava and then she is confused at it for them, she then suddenly moves her pupil back to notice someone behind her. But she was too late for it, thus making someone killing her in a darkened way and making her death is not-seen anyways due to being darkened by the light-pole (only her screams, hits and stabs sounds are heard). The light pole then lightning up again, revealing Water Flower's dead body and her killer is Lustly. Mira Fox and Beava witness this, they attempt to escape from Lustly. But Lustly manages to strangle and grab down Beava while she lets Mira Fox run past her to prepare something for her. Lustly then smash Beava a time in her head with her hammer and then finishes Beava herself by stabbing her brain with her knife in the head. Soon after Lustly kills Beava, she looks forward and then prepares to get something surprise for Mira Fox, the girl whom she let pass and flees while she kills Beava. Meanwihile. Mira Fox run a lot of feets away from Lustly and tired. Think she have lost Lustly, she is happily walking again. But however, suddenly. She bumps to some girl again, revealed to be Lustly (that planned a surpised on her) she manages to run away from Lustly again but Lustly grabbing her tail and grabbing her back. Before knock her down with her hammer, Lustly thens stab Mira Fox in the head with her knife in same way she do to Beava. Later at the end. Lustly is seen grabbing Mira Fox and Beava's dead body to Water Flower's dead spot, the beginning spot. As tosses their body to Water Flower's body. Then pins the sign at their The Treeless Sisters's corpse. And the writing the sign "Never try to walk alone at night or you will see something terrible for yourself". Lustly then leaves. Meanwhile, at The Treeless Brothers's house. The Brother are still not sleep, and stare at each other while they are sitting on the chairs. They then hears the door pounding sounds. So then they came and opens the door. Saw Lustly, with The Treeless Sisters's body parts on her (Water Flower's antlers, Mira Fox's ears and Beava's tail) as she greets and about to loving them. The Treeless Brothers then quicky recongized this and then dragging Lustly to their house, surpising Lustly as well then The Treeless Brothers closes the door. Then a various of punches, beating,and Lustly's screams are heard. As well, Lustly's dead body are throwed out of the house with various beated impacts, with her ears and tail ripped off. And with her eyes are stabbed through by Water Flower's antlers. As the episode end. Moral *Moral is same as the text writing on Lustly's sign at the end Deaths *Water Flower is killed by Lustly, possibly same killed in the same way as Mira Fox and Beava (Death not seen, due to being darkended by the lighting pole) *Beava is stabbed in the head by Lustly's knife *Mira Fox is stabbed in the head by Lustly's knife *Lustly is beaten up by The Treeless Brothers Injuries *Beava is knocked down by Lustly's hammer *Mira Fox is knocked down by Lustly's hammer Trivia *Sometimes, it can be assumed that Lustly controlled the light pole *This is the first episode where all 3 Treeless Sisters trio died togheter *At first. Lustly survived in this episode. But later,the plot was extended with her death included. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 111 episodes